


Summers Warp

by Demy (JadenPrinceton)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenPrinceton/pseuds/Demy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about two best friends. One day, they meet a popular clairvoyant whom Valerie is a big fan of and their summer gets a lot more interesting as they get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm just color challenged

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel story to Warp Boy, an RPG I'm working on. Jupiter is the main character alongside his best friend Valerie and their new clairvoyant pretty-boy friend, Shelby.

_Eerily pale._

_Copper color hair. Curly. Uneven._

_Rusty eyes. A small beauty mark under the right eye._

_An 'alright' smile, nothing to get a reaction out of someone._

 

That's the best Jupiter could describe himself as he faced his own reflection in the mirror.

A baggy, black track jacket with red on the arms and a blue tank top on his body. With this heat, he'd often get stares for wearing such a thick jacket, but he liked wearing it.  
It made him feel comfortable, and of course the pockets were perfectly big enough to carry his bulky phone and wallet. There were some times though when it would get _disturbingly_ hot, but the most he'd do is just roll up the sleeves, just below the elbow bend.

It's been like this for a few days now. He'd get up in the morning to inspect himself in the mirror, not something he'd usually do, but his birthday was in a few weeks. He was getting older now, but things didn't feel right. He didn't have the courage to talk about it to anyone, not even his best friend Valerie. Although, out of everyone he knew, Valerie would be able to understand.

_Girls' change the most don't they?_

He wasn't sure he was comfortable asking though, not yet anyway. She's gone through so much change recently. Personally, inside and mostly out.

A knock came at the door, which startled Jupiter and made him back away from the mirror he was standing in front of.

"Valerie is here! She's waiting for you so, don't keep her waiting, okay?"

_Right on time._

Jupiter opened the bathroom door slightly to peek out and caught a glimpse of his mother, probably going back to the living room to tell Valerie it'll just be a couple more minutes. He was all set to go, so he closed to door behind him and headed to meet her.

His mother and Valerie were chatting in Spanish. From what he could understand, it was just simple stuff like how the weather is outside, how the parents are doing and of course talking about how he should get more sun. Jupiter, unfortunately couldn't speak more than a few words, but he knew how to defend himself.

"(So what if I'm pale?)" he said quietly as he sat down next to Valerie on the sofa, but oh, it was loud enough for his mother to hear.   
Both her and Valerie turned to look at him.

"(It looks bad. Absolutely no color on your skin.)" She began to get up from her seat and continued, "(Even your father, who was as white as a ghost has more color now than you!)"

She moved along to the kitchen and left the two behind. Jupiter frowned.   
Valerie looked at him and slid her lower leg underneath his, gave it a little nudge as to say, _it's okay. She's just poking fun at you._

They both smiled.


	2. Don't just leave me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter and Valerie go to the market. Jupiter gets nervous and Valerie leaves him alone with a future-seeing stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel story to Warp Boy, an RPG I'm working on. Jupiter is the main character alongside his best friend Valerie and their new clairvoyant pretty-boy friend, Shelby.

Her low pigtails bounced as she walked. Her legs were longer than his so, of course she'd always walk faster than him literally anywhere.  
They're the same height for the most part, but she just has this walk, a strut to be more accurate, that's hard to keep up with.  
  
_Did she always walk like that?_  
  
Valerie and Jupiter had known each other for a good part of their lives, they knew each other well, but of course there were still things between them they kept to themselves and that was okay. They are there for each other for the important things, there for the sad and of course the happy. Jupiter met her at a time in her life when things were just beginning for her. She was uncomfortable with herself, but started understanding why after a few talks with her guidance counselor. Jupiter would often wait outside of the office, sometimes he'd see his friend with a radiant smile and other times, he'd be called in for emotional support. It wasn't until a few years ago, that she finally became who she wanted to be.

There are still times when she cries, wonders if things are really going to be alright. He reassures her, same as always. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he failed to realize just how close he was really getting to Valerie. His face met with the back of her pink cardigan.

"You okay?" Her voice was loud enough to snap him back to reality.

"Yeah. Sorry." he laughed.

"And here I thought I might've been walking too fast again!" she laughed too, but Jupiters' expression changed,

"UH, YEAH. You totally were! I'm surprised I caught up like that..."

Before they knew it, they had arrived at a small market, they usually buy snacks and things there.  
Usually it's way too much, not a lot that they can't carry it, but enough for them to get dirty looks from the cashiers.  
  
"Like its' their business how much junk we eat, yeah?" said Valerie, grabbing a red hand basket from the piled stack on the ground.  
  
"Not like we're stealing this stuff." he added and followed the taupe haired girl into the market.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
She grabbed two takoyaki ball samples from one of the employees along the cafeteria area of the establishment, they looked pretty good, but before he could ask for one, she was already clutching empty toothpicks, looking for a trash bin. She looked back to Jupiter and swallowed the remains of the food in her mouth.  
  
"Oops."  
  
_She totally meant to do that._  
  
He rolled his eyes at her.

Both of them continued on to the start of the produce section. The rows seemed almost endless, but they came with a mission and had done this countless times before. They already knew where they were headed. Aisle 15.

You'd think in a market this big, they'd have more room to walk around, but shoppers had to navigate narrow aisles. Jupiter feared bumping into something and knocking it over. Valerie walked exactly the same, but her broad shoulders did give her a bit of trouble. She wasn't about to make herself uncomfortable though. Valerie suddenly stopped, this time Jupiter was paying attention and paused to look around at the aisles.

"You find something here?"

"Something unexpected!" she replied with enthusiasm and darted off to the aisles ahead.

Jupiter was unsure how she was able to do that without causing something to crash on her, but he followed behind cautiously and at his normal pace. When he reached her, she was speaking to someone ahead of her. He couldn't get a very good look from where he was. He stood on the tip of his toes, just enough to catch a glimpse of some white wisps of hair.

"Hey, Jupiter! This is who I was telling you about!" she exclaimed. "It's the magician!"

"Magician?" Jupiter somewhat remembered her talking about some magician.

He wasn't really a magician, just a clairvoyant or something. She just said magician because she knew Jupiter wouldn't be able to resist finding out more. When he tried though, nothing would come up. To anyone who hadn't heard his name by word of mouth, he was nonexistent.

 _Shelby Gabino._ Even his name sounded kind of odd.

The two ahead of him moved a bit to the cross in the aisles for more room to see each other.

"Uhh...hi."

Jupiter wasn't really sure what to say, he didn't know who the guy was.

Upon closer inspection, Shelby was a young man, probably the same age as him. His skin was like what you'd get when you mix flour and cinnamon. His hair wasn't really white either, his hair was out of the flourescent light beams overhead and Jupiter could see a faint lavender color.

"Nice to meet you. You're Jupiter, right?" His voice completely threw him off.

He was most definitely expecting something more arrogant, but what he got was...surprisingly smooth and calm. Jupiter nodded.

"Yeah."

"He's not much of a talker, unfortunately. Not until you get to know him anyway!" Valerie smirked.

"Hahaha, I see. Well, I'm sure I'll get to know him soon."

"Shelby moved to Sesgo and is going to be attending school with us! Isn't that so cool?"

Jupiter didn't really have friends at school aisde from Valerie. Sure, a lot of people knew him, hell it's incredibly difficult not to get noticed when you're hanging around Valerie Navarro of all people. He wasn't sure how to feel about becoming pals with Shelby, he'd sure to bring more attention around.

"T-that's nice." Why am I so nervous? I don't need to impress this guy or anything.

"Valerie was telling me you two were going to visit a secret place in town and wanted me to visit."

"If, uhm...that's okay with you, Jupiter" he continued.

Now he's the one sounding nervous.

"Sure, cool."

Jupiter looked around the aisles. He spotted a large bottle of his favorite soft drink and grabbed it, just to do anything. Anything but look at Shelby's face.  
He was a little embarrassed. Valerie calling that place "special". It was just an abandoned portion of the beach. He'd often go there to think. It was right under an old wooden bridge that provided nice shade. He watched the waves from there a few nights a week, it wasn't too far from home so, he'd go often.

He looked back toward the two, he hadn't noticed but Valerie's basket was pretty full already. As he finished his thought, Valerie cut in,

"Hey, I'm going to go on ahead to pay for this. You guys finish up here and meet me at the spot, okay?" she grinned.

Before Jupiter could respond, she was already on her way. He sighed and then turned back to see if Shelby was still there.

He was. Jupiter mumbled a few uhs and uhms before he formed something to say to the other,

"Did you need to get something before we go?" Shelby shook his head no.

"Nothing, except that" he pointed at the soft drink in Jupiters' hand.

"Weich is my favorite. I love the strawberry kind."

Weich is a drink Jupiter has loved for years. Valerie first introduced it to him. Although he's not a big fan of strawberry anything, whenever Valerie recommended something, he **had** to try it. Weich was one of these things. It was hard to really describe what it was. It had a milky taste, but it was sweet like juice. Eventually Jupiter gave up on trying to classify what it was. Jupiter handed the bottle to him.

"Here. Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Jupiter kind of regretted not getting the bottle of Weich.

It was hot and he could've really used a cool drink. He wondered if Valerie had anything, but knowing her she probably just brought back a bunch of lemonade. He didn't mind lemonade, but the tart taste wasn't what he really wanted right now.

Shelby walked next to him. It was weird. Whenever he walked with Valerie, she was steps ahead, leaving him in the dust, but Shelby walked at his pace. Step by step, all in time with each other. Jupiter deliberately tried throwing off his own steps, but he'd eventually find it exhausting to look at the ground the whole time and walked normally again. Shelby was swinging his drink along his side, it was his method of shaking it before drinking. Jupiter wasn't sure how great a method that was.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Huh? Oh...Permanently, I suppose."

Shelby's voice was much quieter than it was in the market now. Maybe the heat was getting him a little tired. "My parents...they live here."  
"I didn't live with them. With the traveling shows and all, but they asked me to come back home, that they missed seeing me in person."

Shelby twisted open his drink and took a sip, then continued.

"They moved here...not too long ago, wanted a change of scenery and a change for me too. Thankfully they're not forgetful and gave me the new address, haha."   
"I'd been deciding to leave the troupe I travel with for a while. I decided to do one last show though, right here in Sesgo, as a sort of introduction to me being here as well as a goodbye? I guess?" he giggled. "Sorry, I'm talking a lot, aren't I? You just met me too. This is weird..."

Jupiter waved his hand. "Nah. It's okay, really." he smiled. "What is weird is, uh...if I ask you if I can have some of your drink. I don't backwash, believe me!" Jupiter got nervous again and looked away.

Shelby's arm appeared in his periphery, he was handing him the open pink bottle of Weich. Jupiter took it, drank a bit.

"Valerie told me you did these, 'magic shows'...but you're really a clairvoyant, right?"

"Yeah! That's right. I make it into a show, stir up the energy and raise it as far as the clouds...or something like that. Sucks when what I see isn't very happy though, but I try to make it better."

"So, you'd be able to tell me something about my future?" Jupiter handed back Shelby's drink and gave him a look of thanks.

"Of course." he stops walking. He looks back at Jupiter and takes a drink out of his bottle.

"But...Not yet."


End file.
